drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Audie Acker
DM Handle Unknown Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Dirty Blonde Height: 5'8" Weight: 145 lbs Age: 19 Place of Origin: Near Caemlyn Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 3 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Staff Secondary Weapon: Short sword Tertiary Weapon: Bow History Physical Description: Twiggy yet muscular, Audie's upbringing meant lots of work. Even before coming to the Tower, she tended to dress like a boy because it made her father happy to have a pretend son. She keeps her hair cut short, and if not for a girlish face, would easily be mistaken for the boy she dresses like. WS: 3 Weapons: Staff, short sword, (bow) Brief History: Audie is the eldest child of Lizbette and Aldar Breen. They owned and lived on a small farm near Caemlyn, far away from any other relatives. Aldar had always wanted a son, so he treated his eldest daughter as such (to her mother's dismay). As it were, all three of them had long days filled with heavy work, not to mention having to peddle their own wares in Caemlyn. Aldar often took Audie with him on these short trips, as she was the 'heir' to what little they had. She wasn't the sharpest girl, but she did her best to learn from her father of selling their produce. Even so, she wasn't that good at it; she lacked the cleverness to convince people that their carrots were the best in the lot, or that their lovely fat pigs would make the best rasher of bacon. Lizbette despaired further of her stupid child, and pressured Aldar to look for a husband for Audie. Aldar gave in to his wife's pressures, and started eyeballing his normal clientèle. He wanted someone who could protect his daughter, now 16 and a woman grown. It wasn't too long before he noted a young soldier in the Queen's Guard, Egbert Acker. This was a man that Aldar felt he could respect as a son-in-law - he was a soldier and protecting the good Queen; surely he could take care of Audie. Audie, being an average girl, had all sorts of fairy-tale notions of marriage and men. To her, marrying a soldier in service seemed dull; he wasn't a prince, he wasn't going to be able to take her for rides in carriages. Still, her parents were persistent, and she found herself wed shortly before her 17th nameday. Marriage was horrible to the girl; Egbert was a kindly man, but he was nothing she wanted. He wasn't handsome, he wasn't a prince, and he denied her the pretty silk gowns and gems she felt she had to have to be a proper wife! What a horrid man, she thought! So mean and cruel, denying her her every whim. He had to be taught a lesson. A few months after they were wed, Audie stole what little coin they had and hired passage to Tar Valon. She, like many girls, had idly dreamed of being an Aes Sedai, and figured that if she were one, she could teach her horrible husband a lesson! When she got to the Tower, she found out that she'd never touch the Source; she had neither the spark nor the ability to learn to channel. Undismayed, she enrolled in the Tower Guards. If she couldn't teach him a lesson with the Power, perhaps she could scare him into giving her everything by force of arms! Weapons training was hard on the young woman; she might have had some degree of strength or endurance, but she had no particular grace or dexterity. Audie had a hard time understanding the philosophy that went behind arms training, but after two years in training, it has started to sink in. She still wants to teach her husband a lesson for being so horrid and mean.. but not until she had a bit more training under her belt. The core of her philosophy thus far is such - be scary and intimidating, and then she can get her way! Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee